four hundred years
by greyridinghood67
Summary: bella is the god of gift-giving, miracles, and blessings and she does one good thing every 400 years. so when the cullens come back to forks and see bella once again they know something is up. bella tells them what she is and what she must do every 400 years. so when the day she must do that she has a surprise for one cullen in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys its me greyridinghood67 and this is my new story not quite sure if ill have bella paired up with anyone but im pretty sure she will end up with someone! I just before I started this story tell you guys that this is my 10th story. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wanted to thank the one person whos read and reviewed on all my stories, Hungergalmeslover67 youre awesome! Any way here is the summary for this story….

SUMMARY: BELLA IS A gOD but the cullens didn't know that. So 400 hundred years later they return to forks. And guess whos there? Bella! Bella tells them that she is the god of gift-giving, miracles, and blessings. And every 400 hundred years she must do something for someone. The gift must be all of the three things bellas the god of. The gift must be a gift of miracles and blessings. So bella has a surprise when the day comes for one Cullen in particular. NOT FEMSLASH!


	2. Chapter 2

An hey guys its me greyridinghood67 and I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated but you see my boyfriend had spinal fluid in his brain so we've (me and his family ) have been running around trying to help him. He was at Carolinas northeast medical center and nothing had happened so when took him to duke and they've done a lot and he's been out and back in again but the thing is that they don't know what's wrong with him. That's the scariest thing. The fact that they don't know what's wrong with him. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and if I don't update as often you know why. Anyway heres the next chapter in 400 years

Rosalie POV

We were returning to forks, Washington today. We would usually return to a place every 100 years but I think we were all to hurt by the memories in that town to go back that soon. But we were going back. Today.

We arrived the white Victorian house that held so many memories, only to find the grass trimmed, flowers growing and lights on. Someone was in our house. We all ran up to the door and Carlisle opened it. We were hit with the smell of animal blood and cake? We could hear someone humming a lullaby. Edward spoke, "I know that tune! That's bellas lullaby!" and he shot towards the sound. He went into the kitchen and we all quickly followed him. When we met up we saw that he was frozen and staring ahead "what's wrong Edward?" Alice asked, and all he did was raise a hand and point. We all turned to what he was pointing at. It was a woman taking a cake out of the oven and she turned around and we saw who it was.

Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry for not updating. If you want to know why go read chapter 5 of my other story, Crazy cause everytime i try to copy and paste it over here my computer freezes so yeah... anyway this is unbeta'd i am still looking for one for this story and most of my other stories as well so if you are a beta or know a good one please pop me a review or a PM thanks

Rosalie POV

"_B-B-Bella?!"_ Esme stuttered out. I didn't even know that vampires could stutter. Bella's voice rang out, "Hello Esme, how are you? How's the family, how's your life going? But as for your family I guess I really shouldn't have to ask as they are all here, and me being me I _know_ how your life is going down to the smallest detail. By the way the red Victorian house you remodeled in Maine is lovely." Bella finished, with a sickly sweet smile; "And Carlisle, i can't believe you were actually able to save that boys like after having the entire right side of his body crushed to an almost powder-like state. Jasper, your history book seems to be thriving quite magnificantly in Germany right now hmm? And Alice your new fashion line is apparently top on any designers list. and i heard that even Joan RIvers hasn't insulted anything on it yet. Emmett, good job on your football team a few years back; I've never liked sports but found your performance riveting, Edward your music track is crazy over there in Italy I've heard. Even the Volturi seem to enjoy it so it seems." and Bella stopped, "Oh, how rude of me, would anyone like some cake?" Alice was the one to speak, "Bella, you know we don't eat." Bella looked shocked, "Oh? You don't huh? Well you'll be able to digest _this_ cake. It's made completely from animals. Animal blood and only a little bit of flour and water. And even that bit of other substance is small enough for your immortal bodies to digest. Trust me, I know. I've tried it on many many vampires before i got it right so here." and she procceded to cut the blood cake into seven pieces, handing one to each of the cullen clan-_family._ They all looked down at the cake in shock and somewhat of uncertainty. None of the Cullens have eaten in at least over 50 years. All together the vampires in the room haven't eaten in 3,680 years. (yes i did all of the math based on my The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, and wikipedia and i checked it with a calculator but you're welcome to try. Just don't forget to add 400 years cause this is set 400 years after the book saga starts) Bella, leaning against the kitchen counter smileling smugly says, "Well go on, try it, if I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already." Carlisle is the brave soul, retrieving a fork from one of the drawers and taking a cautious bite. And he moans. Forgetting his manners for a moment he wolfs (haha) dowwn most of the cake. The others in shock to see their leader, husband, and father figure lose his manners for a moment, turns to their cake each taking a bite. and each as if they were copying Carlisle each after the other moan. Bella smiles. After everyone has finished their cake, Esme speaks, "Bella, the cake was lovely, but there's one thing I don't understand. How are you alive?" the smile Bella had had on her face as the Cullen's enjoyed their cake faded, "Well that's all very complicated. I believe I should start at the beginning."

Alright! next chapter will be pretty much only Bella's life story and the reason is Bella's 1,805 years old! It'll take alwhile to tell her story! so please revierw thanks guys see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

This is all a flaskbak and I am also soory for the insanely long wait

* * *

_ "I was born so long ago. Before any of you were even a thought in anyones head. I was born by my father, a man you all know, Charlie Swan. Of course that's not his real name, but we'll go into this detail later. My father was a god. No, no THE God, a god still. He was the god of darkness, of emptiness, and of the soulless. I was born to keep the loneliness that his job gave him from his mind. As a childd I would entertain him for hours on end. Never knowing a different lifestyle. I would do whatever i thought would please him. I would sing, or speak in different languages, or I would do my favorite passtime, dance. I would dance and dance and he would laugh and laugh. And then one day, wheen i was older, I danced for him, and and laughed and laughed and then, he would not stop laughing. So he laughed himself to death._

_ "After that i did not know what to do, But I knew my father would come to Earth every now and then, so I came here and I met you, and I fell in love and then out of love, and then you left and I pretended to kill myself. Well, kind of. I stayed here and i let my apperance grow old, and then I left one day looking the same as I do now, 17 and people just assumed I'd died, and sincce i had no family in Forks, I was just left alone. But I hadn't died. I hadn't even changed. So I kept a close eye on all of you, because I felt hurt from you. And then you began to plan to come back so i thought I'd make you a welcome home gift, hence the cake. But that's not all I'm here for. I'm here for_ you."

And with that one final sentence the Cullen family were snapped out of their awe of her story. Rosalie spoke, "Why me?!" Bella raised her eyebrows at Rosalie's yell. "Oh, well you see there's something I lleft out. I have powers, I am a god after all, and I am the god of gift giving, in a nut shell, and every four hundred years I have to do something to keep my powers strg. Well, stronger. And these years I'm using them on. You.

My job at the moment is to grant someone deserving one wish, the only catch is that I get to pick the wish based on their hearts. But I alreaddy know you; something i don't normally have with my subjects. So, here you go. And with that, she pulled a little ball of golden light from her pocket. And she blew it from her open palm, and the ball hit Rosalie right between the eyes. And as soon as the ball could no longer be seen and had faded completely into Rosalie's skin, she fainted.


End file.
